Attack of the Killer Hampster!!!!!
by BloodOfTheFae
Summary: Ok Its a one chapter funny thing i thought off well watching my sister well she was watching her annoying shows as in hamtaro and pokemon and stuff. Vegeta goes skitso hehe. Its short so please Read and Review.


Hey this is a one-time thing. So um ya hope you like it. Its not that I don't like the things to come, but after your little sister watches them over and over and over, it gets very annoying.  
  
Vegeta grumbled as he stepped out from the training room at Capsule corp. "Woman, Im hungry." He bellowed down the halls of the house. He moved toward the kitchen only to find a note taped to the refrigerator door. He snatched it up to see what it said. 'Vegeta, in case you forgot I have a meeting in a city today. Trunks is visiting the Son family. I will be home tomorrow morning. Watch Bra. Bulma.' He read and crumpled the paper angered. He whipped open the fridge only to find left over. He groaned as he looked at the microwave in disgust. Bulma uses them often, how hard could they be? He told himself as he took the plate of food and threw it in the machine. He looked threw the row of buttons and gave up pressing the numbers for the normal time, that it would take to cook his dinner. He walked away and into the lounge to find Bra sprawled on the floor curled up in a blanket with a stuffed cat watching cartoons. He grumbled as he threw himself on the couch and drifted into a light sleep. Half a hour later a explosion was herd from the kitchen. Vegeta nearly rolled off the couch as he lifted his head toward the kitchen.  
  
"What the hell are you doing woman!" he screamed out. Bra just looked at him oddly and giggled. He remembered then that bulma wasn't home at the moment. He rolled off the couch and headed to the kitchen scratching his head. The microwave door lay open bent and blackened on the inside. There was bits of flaming charcoaled chicken lying on the counter, floor, even some on the wall. He grimaced seeing what he had just done. The microwave looked as if it was about to fall out of the wall. He sighed as he lifted the machine and walked to the door. He held it under one arm as he whipped the door open and stood on the balcony overlooking the front of the house. The trash went right near the road that he knew. He grinned as he raised the microwave a bit and tossed it over the shrubs to the street. It landed with a thud and metallic crack right near the street. "Confounded stupid machine." He mumbled as he walked back inside and to the lounge. Bra was trying her hardest not to laugh at her father. "So I never cooked before, its your mothers job anyway." He said bitterly as he threw himself on the couch opening a bottle of brandy and watched the television screen. He barely made it threw bra's episodes of Hamtaro, PowerPuff Girls, Pokemon and such when he fell asleep drunk on the couch. He woke what seemed only hours later. He sat up and looked around. He wasn't in his living room. "What the hell is going on?" he said angered looking around. He was in the middle of a field no one around. "Come on pikachu!" came a yell followed by irritating giggle. Vegeta froze.  
  
"NO fucken way." He said turning slowly to see one of his daughters cartoon characters running toward him. "What the..." The boy said freezing. The little electric rat walked up to him. Small lightning bolts brimmed its body.  
  
"Shut the hell up stupid rat!" Vegeta yelled at it as he kicked it in the head sending it flying into the forest squealing. "Pikachu!!!" the boy screamed as a evil grin played across Vegeta's lips. "You'll pay for that." The boy said as he pulled out a round ball colored red and white. Vegeta grinned as he held out his hand and let a energy blast form.  
  
"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this!" Vegeta laughed as he let it go. It flew straight for the boy and hit him full force exploding. Vegeta chuckled as the dust began to settle. Nothing was left but a tattered hat. He grinned as he spat on it and dug his heel into the hat and dirt. He turned on his heel and walked away. He walked past the field and a small pond before he heard something move in the brush. He spun to look at it only to see he wasn't in the woods anymore. He was in a large city. People ran past him screaming their heads off. He spun around looking around him to see what was upsetting everyone. A giant hamster rounded the corner of a large building giggling. Two others followed him. A white one with pigtails, and another with a hat on. They followed the lead reddish brown and white one. Vegeta stared at the giant fluff balls in shock. "What the hell is with these freaking giant rats!" he yelled out.  
  
"Will you be my friend?" The leader said smiling. Vegeta leapt into the air on the verge of going skitso. "No I won't be your friend you giant freaking rat!" he screamed letting hundreds of energy blast flying into the hamster at full force. As the smoke cleared Vegeta grinned deviously.  
  
"That will teach." "That wasn't nice." Came a booming voice. Vegeta's eyes went wide as the hamster got up shaking its head as if to clear away flying pests. The hamster swatted Vegeta out of the sky with his hand. Vegeta pulled his arms up into a block as he flew threw buildings stopping feet before the pavement. "That's it you stupid rat." He screamed powering up. He growled as the hamster watched him, amazed, as he turned super sayain. He laughed evilly as the hamsters started to walk toward him. He looked up as a smirk played across his lips and his eyes had their old evil look to them. "Time to play!" With that he released a huge energy wave. The hamster squealed as it was thrown back threw buildings rising smoke and fire. Vegeta chuckled, as the buildings seemed to grow larger. "That wasn't nice. Hamtaro won't wake up." The other hamster with the hat said turning to Vegeta. "Good," Vegeta spat at him. Was the hamster growing larger? IT was! Vegeta looked at the buildings around him as he appeared to get smaller and smaller. He stared at the last two hamsters walking toward him. He then immediately leveled up to SSJ3 and began to let out a string of Ki bombs as he walked backwards. They seemed to have little affect as he turned and flew down the street. The hamsters skipped after him giggling. "Come and play Vegeta." They sang out gaining on him. Vegeta turned and threw more energy blasts at them, once again without little effect. He looked around him and flew into an apartment and leaned against the wall. He breathed heavy trying to catch his breath as the footsteps crashed past him. He let out a sigh of relief and sank down the wall to sit. "Vegeta, I found you." Giggled the white pig tailed hamster as it stuck its hand threw the wall grabbing him.  
  
"You freaking dirt rat, put me the hell down." Vegeta screamed as he punched at the short-clawed paw holding him. The hamster just giggled as if it tickled him. He squirmed as the hamster brought Vegeta up to its mouth. "NO!!" Vegeta braced ready to be eaten. When lips touched his forehead as the hamster kissed him.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" he screamed out and rolled. He hit something solid as someone ran in and started to hit him over and over in the head. He opened his eyes to see bulma leaning over him.  
  
"What the hell is going on here? The kitchens a mess, bra is sleeping in the cupboard, and she ate all the freaking ice cream, and cookies, and any other sugary substance in the house." Bulma began to wail at him. Vegeta just grinned as he rubbed his head. "Guess it was just a dream." He smiled as bra bound into the room squealing in delight and jumped on her fathers lap. "Look what mommy brought me daddy!" she squealed lifting a red-brown and white hamster to Vegeta's face. Vegeta went pale and let out a scream that echoed the house.  
  
HEHE don't Flame me to bad, it's my first Dbz fanfic. I normally do ones based on books but my sister's annoying cartoons were bugging me too much. So I figured what the hell. Ok well um ya please review it's a one-time thing. Thanks. 


End file.
